Max Ophüls
Sarrebruck (Imperio alemán) |Fecha de fallecimiento = | 25 de marzo de 1957 ( ) |Lugar de fallecimiento = | Hamburgo (Alemania Federal) }}Maximillian Oppenheimer conocido como Max Ophüls fue un director cinematográfico, dramaturgo, guionista y actor de teatro teatral. Nació el 6 de mayo de 1902 en Sarrebruck (Imperio alemán) y falleció el 25 de marzo de 1957) en Hamburgo (Alemania Federal). Max Ophüls rodó su primera obra maestra, "Amorios", en 1932, poco tiempo antes de que los nazis suprimieran todas las libertades, incluida la libertad de creación artística. Esa película ya llevaba su sello inconfundible, la fluidez de la cámara, la trama engarzada en episodios, la composición barroca. Max Ophüls, cuyo nombre verdadero era Maximilian Oppenheimer, rodó en el exilio en París, Italia, Gran Bretaña, holanda y los Estados Unidos. El artista fronterizo, nacido en el Sarre, se encontraba a gusto en todas partes. En sus obras tardías, por ejemplo "La ronda", rodadas a su regreso del exilio, continuó, con éxito, en la línea nque se vio obligado a interrumpir diecisiete años antes, demostrando que el séptimo arte y los éxitos de taquilla no son incompatibles. Filmografía * Dann schon lieber Lebertran (1931, corto). * La empresa enamorada (1931). * La novia vendida (1932). * Los alegres herederos (1932). * Amoríos (Liebelei, 1933). * Une histoire d'amour (1933), su Liebelei ya en Francia. * Han robado a un hombre (1933). * La mujer de todos (1934), protagonizado por Isa Miranda y rodada en Italia. * Los traficantes de opio (1935; literalmente, Divina). * La comedia del dinero (1936), rodada en Holanda. * Ave María (1936), cortometraje sobre la pieza musical de Schubert. * La tierna enemiga (1936). * Vals brillante de Chopin (1936), corto sobre la pieza musical de Chopin. * Yoshiwara (1937). * Werther (1938) basada en Las desventuras del joven Werther de Goethe. * Suprema decisión (1939) protagonizado por Edwige Feuillère. * La escuela de las mujeres (1940), basada en la obra teatral de Molière. * De Mayerling a Sarajevo (1940) protagonizado por Edwige Feuillère. * La conquista de un reino (1947) protagonizado por Douglas Fairbanks Jr., en USA. * Carta de una desconocida (1948) protagonizado por Joan Fontaine, Louis Jourdan. * Atrapados (1949), sobre la novela de Libbie Block, protagonizado por Barbara Bel Geddes, Robert Ryan y James Mason. * Almas desnudas (1949), basada en Stefan Zweig y protagonizado por James Mason, Joan Bennett. * La Ronda (1950) protagonizado por Anton Walbrook, Simone Signoret y Gérard Philipe, de nuevo en Francia, hasta su final. * El placer (1952) protagonizado por Danielle Darrieux y Jean Gabin. * Madame de... (1953) protagonizado por Charles Boyer, Danielle Darrieux, Vittorio De Sica. * Lola Montes (1955) protagonizado por Martine Carol, Peter Ustinov, Anton Walbrook. Bibliografía * Max Ophüls, Spiel im Dasein. Eine Rückblende, Stuttgart, Henry Goverts, 1959. Es su autobiografía póstuma. Ed. reciente francesa: Souvenirs, París, Cahiers du Cinéma / Cinémathèque française, 2002 ISBN 2-86642-326-7, con apéndice de Truffaut y Rivette. * Claude Beylie, Max Ophüls, cinéma d'aujour'hui, París, Seguers, 1963. * Max Ophüls. Humanista del cine europeo, Valladolid, Semana de Cine, 1973, con filmografía completa. * Alan Larson Williams, Max Ophüls and the Cinema of Desire: Style and Spectacle in Four Films, 1948–1955, 1992, Nueva York, Arno Press ISBN 0-405-12924-6 (or. 1977). * Lutz Bacher, Max Ophüls in the Hollywood Studios, New Jersey, Rutgers University Press, 1996 ISBN 0-8135-2291-9 * Melinda Camber Porter, Through Parisian Eyes: Reflections on Contemporary French Arts and Culture, Da Capo Press, 1993 ISBN 978-0-306-80540-0. * William Karl Guérin, Max Ophuls, París, Cahiers du Cinéma, 1988 ISBN 978-2866420635. * Susan M. White, The Cinema of Max Ophüls: Magisterial Vision and the Figure of Woman, Nueva York, Columbia University Press, 1995 ISBN 0-231-10113-9. * Dominique Delouche, Max et Danielle. Les années Darrieux de Max Ophuls, La tour verte, 2011 ISBN 2-917-81908-1. * Marcel Ophüls, Max par Marcel, retrato de Max Ophüls, Les Films du jeudi, 2009 (incluido en la recopilación Max Ophüls de la Gaumont) Categoría:Dramaturgos de Alemania